Television programs are scheduled to start and end at predetermined times. However, an actual start of a television program may occur before or after a scheduled start time and an actual end of the television program may occur before or after a scheduled end time. For example, an end of a live television event (e.g., an awards show) may occur at a time that is later than a scheduled ending time. It is desirable to identify an end of a television program so that appropriate actions may be taken.